Creation Lore
It is believed that a certain realm exists which referred to as Aalguden. It is believed that all gods exist there. Once a god gets strong enough, they are given the opportunity to create a realm that they may rule over. One god, Lilyath, believed she was strong enough to do just this. Lilyath was granted the opportunity to descend from Aalguden to the expanse known as the Void. The Void is said to be a dark and empty place; an area completely filled with nothingness. It is believed that whenever a god wishes to create a realm to rule over, they must first find a place in the Void to build it in. The Void was very empty when Lilyath first arrived there, which made her job very easy. She took a large portion of the Void and transformed it into what is now known as Mahnuj. Once Mahnuj was created, Lilyath set to work. She created a large expanse of land which she referred to as Kalgranoon. Once Kalgranoon was created she also made three moons to orbit around the planet. After all of this was done, Lilyath became very tired. She decided to return to Aalguden and continue her world on Mahnuj another time. Her sudden return to Aalguden was said to have disrupted Mahnuj. It is believed that this is the reason the Sun and stars were created. Later on, Lilyath returned to Mahnuj and Kalgranoon. After a while Lilyath began to feel lonely. She did not want to rule over this new realm solely by herself. She wanted a companion, so she created one. This new companion became known as Asurmen and would later grow to become a key point in Kalgranoon's history. Over time things were added to this world and eventually Lilyath and Asurmen both became bored of their creations and wished to create others just like them. Together Lilyath and Asurmen created Sau'cea, Veldoran, and Kalin. These five mighty gods grew in intelligence; Lilyath and Asurmen reveled in their new creations. Lilyath once again grew lonely and with the help of the other gods created three races of god like beings that Lilyath and the other gods could rule over and care for. There were many mistakes and many creations were scrapped, leading to the events chronicled in the fabled Kalgrillion. After their first relative success in the First Era, Sau'cea, Veldoran, and Kalin all came up with a single race of beings each. Asurmen did also but Lilyath saw them as too perfect, this race had no flaws and were completely under Asurmen's control. Lilyath said "My dear Asurmen I can not allow you to place such a people upon my world, What is the point of creating something that can not think or learn from others or themselves?" Asurmen retorted angrily but eventually all of the gods came to a conclusion. The first race placed upon this world was Veldoran's, They were a tall, lanky, knife-eared people, eventually they were named the Vasil. They were wise and learned from mistakes that they made. The people thought for themselves and all became different beings. Lilyath grew to love these people and helped them in their first years of life. Eventually Lilyath allowed Sau'cea to place his race upon the world, These people were called Saurians. The Saurians were a moderate sized people who were covered in scales. But they had the same principles as the Vasil, they were their own people. Finally Kalin's race was placed on the world, They were a strange people who grew all different sizes. Lilyath was most pleased with this race, These peoples dubbed Kalnuur made many mistakes and all led very different lives. They inherited traits from the Perian and Naugrim of the First Era. Lilyath gifted each race a life tree, This tree would keep their race alive and immortal. They could bare children and lead their own lives. These trees were protected with the combined powers of the gods, if they were to be destroyed it would mean the end of their race. Lilyath and her gods ruled over these races for many years with out an issue. Asurmen however grew angry and distressed as every race he created was denied by Lilyath due to there inability to lead there own lives free of restraints. Asurmen grew tired of trying to please Lilyath and created a new realm known as Karkien. Lilyath did not know of this realm until it was to late. Asurmen has created five gods for this realm, Kurdara, Jeezela, Taritain, Agathor, and Shaa-dur. The realm he created was a horrid place, the land was made of the flesh and lava. Strange monsters existed all over it, and the gods Asurmen created were allowed to create whatever they saw fit. When Lilyath found out Asurmen had betrayed them they simply sighed and allowed him to do what he wished. Slowly Lilyath and Asurmen grew apart, Asurmen still wanted more and hated Lilyath for not responding with anything when he undermined them and created a new realm. Asurmen had enough, and with the with the help of the gods, he created and opened a portal into Lilyath's realm. This was the start of the great war, A race known as the Zurgator were created by Asurmen and invaded Kalgranoon. Lilyath was forced into a war with Asurmen and the Karkien gods. Lilyath herself slayed was believed to have slain Jeezela and Agathor. Asurmen severely injured Veldoran, almost killing him, Lilyath knew that the time had come. Lilyath and Asurmen fought a mighty battle. eventually Lilyath had Asurmen down but she could not finish the job. Asurmen was like a son to Lilyath but it ended up being the worst mistake she could make. As she began walking away from Asurmen thinking him defeated, he lashed out and killed Lilyath. In that instant, every life tree lost something. As Lilyath fell, she cursed Asurmen with these final words "You.. I created you, Asurmen, you were like a child to me. But I was blind you became too powerful and turned on us all. I may fade into nothingness but your time on my realm is spent! May your race wither away on this world and die... and you, Asurmen, you are no longer a god. You are no longer my son! You are now a simple mortal. May you die well!" Asurmen escaped into his realm, Karkien, with the help of Lord Kurdara. Veldoran and the remaining gods of Kalgranoon created a crown known as The Circlet Of Vengeance. This circlet would keep Kalgranoon and Karkien apart and would seal any portals to and/or from the realm forever. Each life tree was affected and every race changed for the worse, The Saurian tree began to stop bearing fruit and there successful birth rate dropped to almost nothing, and their immortality disappeared. The Kalnuur tree died completely and has to replanted every hundred years, They were no longer immortal and died very early in life. The Vasil's tree began to rot, One or two Vasil are born a year causing their numbers to drop drastically toward extinction. They do, however, remain immortal. The remaining gods watch over Kalgranoon, full of pain and sadness. Veldoran now leads Sau'cea and Kalin. Category:Lore